


affection

by marknomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Can be seen as romantic or platonic, Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Kinda, hehe jaesung are roommates, love and protecc jaemin :((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marknomin/pseuds/marknomin
Summary: even if jaemin tries to mask the sounds of crying, jisung will always be able to hear it.but maybe that's a good thing.





	affection

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to stay here by gaho but you don't have to listen to that haha

jaemin's eyes burned. well, what did he expect when he was panicking and breaking down—no crying?

he laughed softly at the thought before he broke down into tears again, burying his face in his pillow to mask the sounds of sobs. he couldn't wake jisung up; he'd just feel even worse about himself.

but unfortunately, he was blessed with a roommate that woke to practically any sound he heard.

"nana?" jisung mumbled, his voice hoarse and deep from disuse. "are you okay?"

jaemin hiccupped, trying his hardest not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. his head swam in an ocean of confusion and disorientation. "i'm fine, mochi. go back to bed. nana will be okay." he let out another choked sob, cursing himself for being so weak.

"nana, you're crying," jisung said softly.

"if that wasn't obvious before," jaemin laughed, but he just sighed when it came out weak and watery. "i'll be fine, sungie. just sleep. i don't want to bother you with my problems. you have your own to deal with." he pressed his fingers against his temples, willing the headache to go away.

"nana, stop it." jisung's voice was firm, and jaemin heard the creak of the bedsprings as jisung...got up?

"sungie, i told you, i'm fine, don't worry about me you're just going to make it worse," jaemin whimpered, pulling the covers up to his head as he broke down once more, the tears fresh and burning again. he didn't bother to bury his face in the pillow again.

"nana," jisung whispered as jaemin's bed sunk with another person's weight now on it. "stop doing this."

"doing what?" jaemin laughed quietly. "i'm just dealing with my emotions. it's fine."

"yeah, but you're doing it alone!" jisung's voice raised a bit too high and he quieted quickly. "haven't you always told us to come to you when you have problems? has it _never_ occurred to you that you're going to break under all the pressure and you're going to need someone to _talk to!_ "

jaemin froze.

hiccupped once more.

"i'm sorry, sungie," jaemin sobbed. "i'm sorry for being so clingy and affectionate i know it gets on your nerves even if you don't admit it and i'm sorry i don't do things right and—"

"stop right there," jisung said softly. jaemin winced as the bed creaked again. "who said it got on my nerves?"

"d-did you not say anything to c-chenle?" jaemin let out a shuddery breath as he stared up at the ceiling, trying to make out the popcorn pattern in the darkness. "you seemed so annoyed with me and i'm not surprised, honestly, everyone gets annoyed with me at one point or another—"

"no, nana, that was just a terrible joke," jisung laughed sadly. "you have no reason to be sad or upset because you're 'too affectionate'. that's how you show your love, and that's okay. i love it just as much as i love the tough love and if someone doesn't like it they can literally fight me because they're not at all deserving of you, you hear me?"

jaemin sniffled slightly, reaching for jisung's shirt to grab hold of it. "i love you, mochi."

"i love you more, nana," jisung said softly, wrapping his arms around jaemin, drawing him in close.

and in his arms, everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> im sry guys :(  
> i'll prob add to the jaesung tag again sometime this week haha


End file.
